


In our own imaginings

by Lady_Blackwolf



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackwolf/pseuds/Lady_Blackwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kabby drabble collection, cavity inducing fluff for the most part. I may add other pairings here if I get them, but for now it's just Kabby</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I wish I could hate you

Teeth grinding in irritation Abby holds a tight rein on her temper though Marcus still manages to look as cool and impassive as ever. In spite of the beard that is growing in thick on his jaw this dead expression does not belong on this Marcus’ face, no this belongs to the clean shaven and slick backed Kane from the Ark. The one who followed orders no matter how much they hurt, she had hoped that man was gone and buried but then there are these moments that remind her that he has not faded entirely. “Abby no, you just barely got your legs under you. I’m not letting you just wander off into the woods to look for Clarke.”

“She’s my daughter Marcus, and you aren’t going to let me? When did that ever stop me before?” She snaps trying to prove her point by throwing her legs off the cot and moving to walk past him.

It almost works until a sharp stab of pain in her thigh makes her wobble, Abby catches her balance but in a matter of seconds her knee buckles and she topples. Marcus is there to catch her before she facepalnts epically into the ground, arm wrapping tight around her middle and hauling her back upright braced against his chest. Hands gripping his shoulders she huffs in annoyance at her own weakness, she shifts her legs so she is standing more or less on her own. “Abby.” His tone is much softer than before, and she can hear his gentle censure at her stubbornness in just the way his says her name.

“I have to Marcus.” She isn’t too proud to admit she is begging at this point.

Abby feels his shoulders rise and his ribs expand as he takes a deep breath, it’s only then that she even realizes how close he is holding her and Abby is unsure if he is even aware that his thumb is stroking back and forth above her hip. Finger clutching reflexively at his touch she nearly misses him mutter something on his exhale. “Sometimes I wish I could hate you, it would make saying no you so much easier.”

Abby blinks at that and wonders if he meant to say it aloud, but she doesn’t get the chance to ask before he is scooping her up and carrying her out of Medical. “What are you doing?”

“Getting a horse since I’d rather you went with me instead of trying to sneak off and giving me a heart attack. At least this way I’ll be able to make sure you don’t over do it.” Marcus sighs, though she can see a slight hint of smirk through his beard.

Going along with his now teasing tone she huffs indignantly. “Look at who’s calling the kettle black, I only stitched that leg of yours up, what, a week ago?” He hums in response, a vibration that Abby can feel through his chest and causes a strange shiver to ripple down her spine.

Dropping her head against his shoulder Abby lets him carry her through camp ignoring the looks they receive until a appalled Jackson runs up to them. “Where are you going?”

“To look for Clarke.” Marcus answers, not even pausing in his steps determination evident in every stride.

“But your leg-”

“We’ll be on horseback, and back in a few hours. She needs this Jackson.”

Jackson purses his lips but gives a tight nod before falling back and letting both leaders walk to the makeshift stable. Abby knows how much Jackson and Marcus disagrees with this, he knows this could be damaging for both their injuries but Marcus also knows that Abby would crawl over broken irradiated glass for her daughter and that no cost to herself will keep Abby from trying to find Clarke. So instead of trying to force the issue he simply agrees to go with her, I wish I could hate you… the phrase sticks out for some reason as Marcus sets her down long enough to saddle one of the few horses Octavia and Lincoln managed to trade for. Does that mean something? She has to wonder, the way he has been looking at her differently the past few weeks, makes her think that just maybe he meant to say something else and that flutter of something in her chest flaps it’s wings as gently as a butterfly.


	2. Have you lost your damn mind?!

“Have you lost your damn mind?!” Marcus asked aghast at what he saw before him, his jaw hanging in the general vicinity of the floor.

“What? I couldn’t just leave them out there! They would have died!” Abby protests as she cuddles the wriggling puppies in her arms.

She was just meant to collect herbs and remedies to replace the depleted supplies they had in Medical. He knew he should have sent someone with her, but the idea of her bringing some pet back with her escaped Marcus’ possible scenarios of things going wrong entirely. The beasts in question were canines of some sort whether wolf or just feral dog hybrids he couldn’t tell, and they already in love with Abby. Not that he blamed the creatures for that, she made it almost impossible not to. “What made you think their mother wouldn’t be back for them?” Seemed a reasonable question given the circumstances.

Her face fell for a minute as she recalled the torn up mother and equally mauled panther still locked together in death. “Her body twenty feet from the den.” 

“How are we supposed to take care of them Abby? We already have trouble feeding ourselves let alone these pups, and how big are they going to grow? They could be untrainable and hurt our people-”

“As if you would let that happen, you trained most of the guards in this camp I think you or any one of them could handle a puppy to obey orders. Besides, don’t you remember those old stories about how they used dogs as police companions, search and rescue, military, I bet they could fulfill that if trained right.”

Sighing Marcus looked at the blue eyed pups whimpering and licking at Abby’s chin. She brightened almost instantly and cooed at them scritching at their little ears and letting them hold her thumb between their teeth. He was quickly succumbing to the luminous smile gracing Abby’s features, and when she aimed those dark iris’ in his direction Marcus knew there was no helping it now. “Fine, but if they cause trouble or attack anyone they aren’t supposed to they are gone. Understand?” 

He was so screwed, but this was the most lively Marcus had seen Abby since the whole ALLIE situation. Maybe they would bring back some life and laughter to the camp, it had been so somber and melancholy the past few weeks the very air around Arkadia was thick with regrets and grief. “Understood.” A sly smirk curled one corner of her mouth and she cocked an eyebrow at him from her spot on the floor. “Do you want one?” 

Marcus stuttered for a moment as he tried to think of a way to say no when she placed one in his arms whether he liked it or not. The black and grey mongrel yapped at him, needle sharp baby teeth going straight for his jacket lapel to chew on. “Hey, cut that out.” The puppy growled at him and ignored the command tugging on it, causing Abby to laugh with the other five still begging for attention in her lap.

He sent her mild glare and set the pup down to join its siblings, “I think not.”

“Too bad, I think he’s picked you as his.” She said pointing at his leg.

The dark beast was standing on Marcus’ boot, forepaws braced against his leg yipping at him. Rolling his eyes Marcus dislodged him and tried to back away a step only to have the mutt follow him. “Just accept it Marcus, you have a friend now. ‘Bout time you had someone other than me.”

“Hey!”

Each of the six pups eventually found their own person, but they always treated Abby as their second mother and would swarm her for affection when they could. Marcus’ pup grew to take on traits from the man himself, though when a laugh was needed the dark male was always good for it. Idealy in making Marcus chase him because he stole the poor bastards boots, or on one comical morning his pants. It became a source of amusement for months to come of Chancellor Kane running around the central square in his underwear after the beast. He thought it was less amusing, even less so when he found out it was Abby who had given them to the dog in the first place.


End file.
